


Important Privacy

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Jemma need privacy. For... work. Probably.





	Important Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 13 - “Go away.”

"Go away."

"Yeah, go away!" said a voice Jemma wasn't expecting to hear. "Dr. Simmons has some very important work to do right now and also a girlfriend to kiss, so skedaddle!"

The lab tech did not need to be told three times, so they made themselves scarce before smooching commenced.

"I didn't know you were here!" Jemma exclaimed, turning to pull Darcy into her arms.

"Surprise!" Darcy sang. "I made up the part about you having work, but I'm mostly just hoping for the kissing."

Jemma smiled. "It was just about time for me to take a break, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> That lab tech is the best at skedaddling.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170846019368/important-privacy)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
